Man of Steel
Man of Steel lief in den USA am 14.06.2013 an. Die deutsche Premiere fand eine Woche später am 20.06.2013 statt. Dieser Film legt den Grundstein des DC Cinematic Universe und ist demnach der erste Film aus diesem Universum. Handlung Nachdem seine natürlichen Ressourcen jahrelang ausgebeutet wurden, steht der Planet Krypton kurz vor dem Untergang. Der Wissenschaftler Jor-El spricht beim Ältestenrat vor, um sie von der Möglichkeit zu überzeugen, dass die kryptonische Rasse überleben kann. In diesem Augenblick kommt es zu einem Putsch, bei dem der kryptonische General Zod die Führung übernommen hat. Die Zitadelle des Ältestenrates wird dabei eingenommen und ein Ratsmitglied getötet. Jor-El wird gefangen genommen und abgeführt. Kurz vor der Plattform der Zitadelle kann er sich befreien und flieht mit seinem Reittier H'Raka, um den Kodex der Kryptonier zu entwenden. Nachdem ihm dies gelungen ist, fliegt er zu seiner Zitadelle und führt das Material des Kodex seinem neu geborenen Sohn Kal-El zu. Jor-Els Frau Lara Lor-Van hat anfangs Bedenken, lässt sich schließlich doch überzeugen, als General Zod in die Zitadelle der Els eindringt. Jor-El fängt den General ab und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Männern, den Zod gewinnt, indem er seinen Kontrahenten ersticht. Lara hatte während des Kampfes genug Zeit, um die Transportkapsel startklar zu machen, das ihren Sohn zur Erde bringen soll. Zod möchte die Flucht verhindern und befielt den Abschuss des Schiffes, kurz nachdem es gestartet ist. Das Vorhaben misslingt allerdings, da die Truppen der regulären Regierung die Oberhand erlangt haben und Zods Raumschiffe vernichtet haben. General Zod und seine Gefolgsleute werden daraufhin vor Gericht gestellt und in die Phantomzone verbannt. Kurz vor der Vollstreckung schwört Zod auf Rache und versichert Lara, dass er ihren Sohn finden wird. Schließlich werden die Verstoßenen durch die Schleuse in die Phantomzone transportiert. Dort angekommen müssen sie sehen, wie ihr Heimatplanet Krypton explodiert. Schmerzlich wird ihnen bewusst, dass sie die letzten Kryptonier sind. In der Zwischenzeit ist die Kapsel mit dem kleinen Kal-El auf die Erde gestürzt und wurde von Jonathan Kent und seiner Frau Martha gefunden. Sie entdecken den Säugling und adoptieren ihn schließlich, nachdem keine Regierungstruppen aufgetaucht sind. Sie geben "ihrem" Sohn den Namen Clark und verstecken das Raumschiff in der Scheune der Farm. Clarks Kindheit läuft anfangs normal, bis er im Alter eines Grundschülers erste Erfahrungen mit seinen Superkräften macht. So hört er im Unterricht die Geräusche seiner Umgebung (Sekundenzeiger der Uhr, das Auftippen eines Stiftes auf den Tisch) verstärkt, was ihn stark irritiert. Als ihn seine Lehrerin Ms. Rampling anspricht, sieht er sie mit seinem Röntgenblick an. Schnell bekommt Clark Angst und rennt aus dem Klassenzimmer, um sich in einer Besenkammer einzusperren. Die Schüler versammeln sich vor der Kammer und lästern über den verängstigten Jungen, der ihre Worte dank des Supergehörs hören kann. Kurz darauf taucht Clarks Mutter Martha auf und beruhigt ihren Sohn. Schließlich kann sie Clark aus der Besenkammer locken. In den nächsten Jahren wird Clark von seinem Vater Jonathan angehalten die Kräfte nicht öffentlich zu zeigen. Clark befolgt den Rat, bis er als Teenager auf dem Weg zur Schule in einen Unfall verwickelt wird. Der Schulbus stürzt von einer Brücke in einen Fluss. Sofort bricht Panik aus als das Fahrzeug langsam unter geht. Clark überlegt nicht lange und schiebt den Bus zum nächsten Ufer. Dabei wird er von seiner Mitschülerin Lana Lang gesehen. Clark bemerkt dies und bleibt erstmal verunsichert stehen, bis er mitbekommt, dass Pete Ross auf dem Grund des Flusses liegt. Er rettet den Jungen, der ihn kurz vor dem Unfall noch aufgezogen und geärgert hat. Nach dem Vorfall fahren Pete und seine Mutter zu der Farm der Kents, um über die tat von Clark zu sprechen. Während des Gesprächs sitzt Clark im garten auf der Schaukel und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er die Absprache mit seinem Vater gebrochen hat. Nachdem Jonathan und Martha Petes Mutter versichert haben, dass bei Clark alles in Ordnung und vollkommen normal ist, sucht Jonathan seinen Adoptivsohn auf. Clark spricht von einem Fluch, was seinem Vater veranlasst, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Gemeinsam gehen sie in die Scheune, damit Jonathan das Raumschiff zeigen kann, mit dem der Junge als Säugling auf der Erde gelandet ist. Clark ist verunsichert und fühlt sich alleine und familienlos. Jonathan beruhigt seinen Sohn und versichert ihm, dass er noch immer zu den Kents gehört und er ihr Sohn ist. Clark ist mittlerweile 17 Jahre alt. Es kommt es zu einem Streitgespräch zwischen ihm und Jonathan, als sie mit dem Auto unterwegs sind. Martha versucht zu schlichten, da bemerkt Jonathan einen Stau , vor dem sich ein Tornado bildet. Schnell sucht die Familie Schutz unter einer Brücke, als Martha auffällt, dass sich ihr Hund Hank noch im Wagen sitzt. Da der Tornado schon gefährlich nahe ist, möchte Clark mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte zum Auto zurück und den Hund retten. Jonathan winkt seinem Sohn allerdings zurück, da er der Meinung ist, dass die Welt noch nicht bereit für einen Menschen mit Superkräften ist. Er macht sich selbst auf den Weg und kann Hank befreien. Allerdings verletzt er sich beider Rettung und kann nicht mehr vor dem Tornado fliehen. Erneut hält er seinen Sohn zurück, der seinem Vater zu Hilfe kommen möchte. Clark gehorcht und muss unter Tränen mit ansehen, wie sein Vater von dem Tornado mitgerissen und getötet wird. Dieses Ereignis hat ihn stark geprägt und so begibt er sich Jahre später als erwachsener Mann auf Reise. Er schlägt sich mit Gelegenheitsjobs durch, bei denen es ihm schwer fällt seine Superkräfte nicht einzusetzen. Clark heuert auf dem Schiff Debbie Sue an. Eines Tages erreicht ein Hilferuf einer Bohrinsel das Schiff. Die Besatzung macht sich sofort auf den Weg, um gegebenenfalls zu helfen. Clark bekommt mit, dass sich noch Menschen auf der brennenden Insel befinden und macht sich sofort auf den Weg. Ihm gelingt es die Menschen zu retten, muss dabei aber seine Kräfte wie Unverwundbarkeit oder Superstärke einsetzen. Nachdem die Arbeiter mit einem Hubschrauber ausgeflogen werden, hält Clark ein Stahlgerüst auf, als dieses auf den Hubschrauber zu stürzen droht. Als alle Menschen gerettet werden, bricht die Plattform zusammen und Clark fällt ins Meer. Nach kurzer Bewusstlosigkeit schwimmt er an Land und klaut einige Kleidungsstücke. Schließlich fängt er in der Lokalität Cassidy Pub als Bedienung an, wo er von kanadischen Soldaten von dem Fund eines "anormalen Objektes" auf dem Ellesmere Island hört. Sofort macht er sich nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit dem Trucker Ludlow auf den Weg zu der Fundstelle des Objekts. Dort angekommen arbeitet er als Hilfskraft für das kanadische Militär. So bekommt er den Auftrag die Ausrüstung der Reporterin Lois Lane in Empfang zu nehmen und diese in ihren Container zu tragen. Nach dem Einbruch der Nacht macht sich Clark auf den Weg zu dem Objekt, wobei er von Lois gesehen wird, die gerade einige Aufnahmen mit ihrem Fotoapparat macht. Sofort macht sie sich auf die Verfolgung. In der Zwischenzeit hat Clark die Eisschicht erreicht, in der das Objekt eingeschlossen ist. Er brennt einen großen Gang mit Hilfe seines Hitzeblicks zum Objekt und betritt es schließlich. Schnell wird klar, dass es sich um ein Raumschiff handelt. Clark holt das Metallstück hervor, das er von seinem Adoptivvater bekommen hat, als dieser ihm das Raumschiff in der Scheune zeigte. Wie durch einen Magnet wird das Metallstück zu einer Konsole gezogen, als plötzlich ein Roboter angreift. Clark gelingt es das Metallstück komplett in die Konsole zu drücken, was den Angriff des Roboters sofort unterbricht und dem Raumschiff Energie zufügt. Im Augenwinkel sieht er einen Mann weg gehen, dem er sofort folgt. In der Zwischenzeit ist Lois ebenfalls im Raumschiff angekommen und entdeckt den Roboter. Sie richtet ihre Kamera auf ihn und macht ein Foto. Sofort greift die Maschine an und verletzt Lois. Clark, der mittlerweile in einer Kammer angekommen ist, in der einige Leichen findet, hört den Schrei von Lois und eilt ihr sofort zu Hilfe. Er zerstört den Roboter und stellt innere Verletzungen bei der Frau fest. Er macht ihr klar, dass er die Wunde ausbrennen muss. Während er dies mit seinem Hitzeblick durchführt, verliert Lois das Bewusstsein. Anschließend startet er das Raumschiff und fliegt davon. Lois lässt er dabei zurück. Lois verfasst, nachdem sie nach Metropolis zurück gekehrt ist, einen Artikel, den sie ihrem Redakteur Perry White vorliest. Dieser ist nicht begeistert und weigert sich den Artikel zu veröffentlichen. Lois lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und sucht den Internetblogger Glen Woodburnauf, der die Story veröffentlichen soll. Clark ist mittlerweile gelandet und trifft auf das Hologramm seines leiblichen Vaters, der seinen Sohn in die Geschichte Kryptons einweist und wie General Zod den Putsch versucht hat. Clark erfährt, dass sein Name Kal-El ist. Nachdem Jor-El einige Fragen seines Sohnes beantwortet hat, zeigt er ihm den blauen Anzug mit dem kryptonischen Symbol für die Hoffnung. Kal-El zieht den Anzug an und beginnt mit seinen ersten Flugversuchen. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten gelingt es ihm schließlich konzentriert und gelenkt zu fliegen. Lois lässt ihr Erlebnis nicht los und sie beginnt zu recherchieren, wer denn ihr unbekannter Retter ist. Ihre Suche führt sie schließlich zu Martha Kent, die Lois zum Friedhof von Smallville schickt. Dort trifft sie auf Clark ,der zu verstehen gibt, dass sein Geheimnis nicht veröffentlicht werden soll. Er erzählt ihr das Unglück, das seinem Vater mit dem Tornado widerfahren ist. Lois versteht und lässt die Story fallen. Lois fährt zurück zum Daily Planet und wird von Perry White zurecht gewiesen, da er von dem Blog Woodburns erfahren hat. Lois gibt daraufhin an, dass sie die Story nicht mehr verfolgen wird. Clark fährt zu seinem Elternhaus und berichtet seiner Mutter, dass er jetzt herausgefunden hat, wer seine leiblichen Eltern sind. Martha ist hin und her gerissen, freut sich aber für ihren Sohn. Am Abend schaut sich Clark eine Sportsendung an, als das Programm unterbrochen wird, da ein Raumschiff am Himmel gesichtet wurde. Kurz darauf wird an alle Empfangsgeräte der Erde eine Nachricht von General Zod gesendet, der die Herausgabe von Kal-El fordert. Sollte die Menschheit seinem Willen nicht nachkommen, wird er die Menschheit zerstören. Am nächsten Morgen wird auf allen Kanälen über die Bedrohung diskutiert. Bei einem Interview verrät Glen Woodburn, dass Lois Lane weiß wo sich Kal-El befindet. Sofort taucht das FBI vor dem Haus von Lois auf. Diese versucht zu fliehen, wird aber schnell von den Agenten festgenommen. Kal-El stellt sich schließlich dem Militär, unter der Voraussetzung, dass Lois wieder frei gelassen wird. General Swanwick ist einverstanden und gestattet, dass Lois den Außerirdischen befragt. Während dem Gespräch werden sie unterbrochen und Swanwick erläutert, dass er Kal-El an General Zod ausliefern muss. Kal ist einverstanden und so machen sie sich auf den Weg in die Wüste, wo die Übergabe stattfinden wird. An der Übergabestelle landet ein Raumschiff und Faora-Ul steigt aus. Sie überbringt Grüße und verlangt, dass Lois Lane ebenfalls mit auf das Mutterschiff kommt. Colonel Hardy ist damit nicht einverstanden, doch Lois unterbricht den aufkommenden Streit und geht freiwillig mit. Auf dem Mutterschiff treffen Kal und Zod zusammen. Aufgrund der kryptonischen Atmosphäre auf dem Schiff bekommt Lois einen Atemhelm, während Kal unter den atmosphärischen Bedingungen zusammen bricht. Nachdem er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, wird er von General Zod über die Flucht aus aus der Phantomzone eingewiesen. Anschließend erklärt er Kal, dass die Erde zu einem neuen Krypton gemacht werden soll. Dazu braucht er den Kodex und verlangt die Herausgabe. Kal verweigert sich, was Zod wütend macht. Anschließend wird Kal Blut abgenommen. Lois wird in der Zwischenzeit in eine Zelle gesperrt. Als sie alleine ist nimmt sie den Kommandoschlüssel und steckt ihn in eine Konsole. Sofort taucht Jor-El auf, der Lois zur Flucht aus der Zelle verhilft und die Atmosphäre des Schiffes dem der Erde angleicht. Gemeinsam gelangen sie zu den Rettungskapseln. Lois schafft es eine der Kapseln zu betreten als diese Schaden nimmt, bevor sie abgeschossen wird. Kal-El ist wieder zu Kräften gekommen und fliegt hinter der Rettungskapsel her, die durch den Schaden das Wärmeschild verloren hat. Rechtzeitig kann er die Reporterin retten und landet mit ihr auf der Erde, als er kurz darauf wieder davon fliegt. In der Zwischenzeit ist General Zod mit einigen seiner Leute auf der Erde gelandet und setzen Martha Kent unter Druck, da sie von ihr wissen möchten, wo sich der Kodex der Kryptonier befindet. Unter Gewalteinwirkung deutet sie auf die Scheune. Faora findet die Kapsel mit der Kal-El vor über 30 Jahren auf der Erde gelandet ist. Den Kodex findet sie allerdings nicht, was Zod sehr wütend macht und er das Haus der Kents zerstört. Anschließend beginnt er Martha anzuschreien, als Kal angeflogen kommt und Zod mit sich mit reißt. Die beiden landen in Smallville und zerstören dabei eine Tankstelle. Durch die Explosion nimmt der Atemanzug von Zod Schaden und der General wird von den Umgebungseinflüssen überwältigt und bricht zusammen. Kurz darauf landet ein Transportschiff an der Stelle. Die Kryptonier bringen General Zod zum Mutterschiff, während Faora-Ul und Nam-Ek in Smallville bleiben und den Kampf gegen Kal beginnen. Plötzlich taucht Colonel Hardy mit einigen Soldaten und Kampfjets auf. Bei dem Angriff gelingt es den Jets Nam-Ek zu treffen, der sich daraufhin um das Militär kümmert und die Jets zerstört. Kal-El kümmert sich in der Zwischenzeit um Faora. Bei dem Kampf wird ein Großteil von Smallville zerstört. Nachdem die Jets zerstört sind, greift Nam-Ek ebenfalls Kal-El an. Gerade als er zu verlieren scheint, tauchen Soldaten auf, die den Kampf gegen alle drei Krypronier aufnehmen. Nam-Ek zerstört die Helikopter und wird von Kal aufgehalten, bevor noch mehr Menschen zu Schaden kommen. Faora wird in der Zwischenzeit von Colonel Hardy angegriffen. Er verschießt seine komplette Munition, ohne der Gegnerin einen Kratzer zu verpassen. Als es zu einem Messerkampf zwischen den beiden kommen soll, taucht Kal-El auf und bekämpft Faora. Dabei wird die Maske ihres Atemanzuges zerstört. Sie bekommt noch mit, dass Flugzeuge angeflogen kommen, die mit Raketen bestückt sind. Eins der Flugzeuge schießt eine Rakete ab, die die Kryptonierin trifft und außer Gefecht setzt. Noch bevor weitere Raketen abgefeuert werden können, taucht das Transportschiff wieder auf und zerstört die Flugzeuge. Anschließend landet es und Nam-El kann die bewusstlose Faora-Ul in Sicherheit bringen. Nachdem das Transportschiff wieder davon geflogen ist, kommt Kal aud den Trümmern. Colonel Hardy, der anfangs gegen Kal-El war, sieht in ihm jetzt keinen Feind mehr. Kal bedankt sich und fliegt sofort zu der Farm seiner Mutter, um zu schauen ob es ihr gut geht. Er stellt fest, dass es ihr gut geht, als Lois Lane auftaucht und berichtet, dass sie weiß wie man die Invasoren aufhalten kann. General Zod kann nicht glauben was eben passiert ist, als er die Meldung bekommt, dass sich der Kodex in Kal-El befindet. Zod ist mit der Neuigkeit zufrieden und veranlasst, dass der Weltenwandler in Stellung gebracht wird. Dieser löst sich vom Mutterschiff ab und fliegt Richtung Süden, während das Mutterschiff Richtung Norden fliegt, direkt über Metropolis. Sie beginnen mit dem Terra-Forming, wobei ein kleiner Radius unter dem Mutterschiff zerstört wird. In der Taktikzentrale des Militärs wird General Swanwick darüber informiert, dass Colonel Hardy mit Superman, der seit dem kampf in Smallville so von den Menschen genannt wird, auf dem Weg ist. Sie erläutern wie das Terra-Forming beendet werden kann. Dabei muss die Kapsel von Kal, die über einen Phantomantrieb verfügt am Mutterschiff zerstört werden. Während Colonel diesen Auftrag übernimmt, fliegt Superman zum indischen Ozean, um den Weltenwandler zu zerstören. In der Zwischenzeit vergrößert sich der Radius der Zerstörung in Metropolis immer weiter. Perry White gibt seinen Mitarbeitern schließlich die Anweisung sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die ersten Wolkenkratzer brechen zusammen und Jenny, die Praktikantin vom Daily Planet wird verschüttet. Perry und ein weiterer Mitarbeiten versuchen sie zu befreien. Superman hat den Weltenwandler erreicht und kann ihn nur unter starker Anstrengung zerstören. Dabei ist er so geschwächt, dass er seine Zellen von der Sonne auftanken muss. Er hat sein Ziel erreicht das Terra-Forming hat aufgehört. Während das geschieht fliegt das Transportflugzeug der Air Force mit der Kapsel von Superman in Richtung des Mutterschiffs. Bei der Aktivierung der Kapsel geht allerdings etwas schief. Dr. Emil Hamilton und Lois Lane versuchen den Fehler zu beheben, als sie von den Kryptoniern angegriffen werden. Zod hat zwischenzeitlich das Erkundungsschiff, das auf Ellesmere Island gefunden wurde, in seinen Besitz gebracht und fliegt damit auf sein Mutterschiff zu. Da taucht Superman auf und es gelingt ihm das Raumschiff flugunfähig zu machen, dass es abstürzt. Währenddessen hat Hamilton den Fehler gefunden und kann die Kapsel aktivieren. Hardy bekommt das mit und lenkt das Flugzeug in das Mutterschiff. Kurz vor dem Zusammenprall wird Lois aus dem Laderaum geschleudert. Bei dem Zusammenstoß explodiert das Flugzeug und die beiden Phantomantriebe der kryptonischen Raumschiffe reagieren aufeinender und ein schwarzes Loch entsteht. Sofort werden alle Kryptonier, sowie das Mutterschiff in die Phantomzone gesogen. Superman befreit sich aus den Trümmern des Erkundungsschiffes und sieht, wie Lois in Richtung Erdboden stürzt. Er eilt ihr sofort zu Hilfe und kann sie vor dem Aufprall und dem zwischenzeitlichen Ansaugen des schwarzen Loches retten. Er fliegt mit ihr zu einer Fläche, die durch die Geschehnisse planiert ist. Dort treffen sie auf Perry und die beiden anderen Mitarbeiter des Daily Planet, die sich befreien konnten. Plötzlich taucht Zod aus den Trümmern des Erkundungsschiffes auf. Er hält Superman die Vernichtung der Kryptonier vor und greift an. Bei dem Kampf wird ein Großteil von Metropolis, sowie ein Satellit von Wayne Enterprises zerstört, bis die beiden Kontrahenten im Hauptbahnhof von Metropolis landen. Dort kann Superman Zod in den Schwitzkasten nehmen. Dieser versucht daraufhin eine Familie mit seinem Hitzeblick zu töten. Superman kann ihn nicht aufhalten, also bleibt ihm nur die Wahl General Zod mit einem Genickbruch zu töten. Einige Zeit später bewirbt sich Clark als freier Journalist beim Daily Planet und wird eingestellt. Perry White stellt ihn seinen neuen Kollegen vor, zu denen auch Lois Lane gehört. Easter Eggs * In einem Fotoalbum stehen Jonathan und Clark vor einem Schriftzug der 'Weisinger'Mort Weisinger war von den 1940ern bis zu den 1970ern der Chefredakteur der Superman-Comics http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mort_Weisinger Primary School * Das Logo von LexCorp war drei mal zu sehen: ** An einem Truck Zu sehen als Clark zu seinem Elternhaus geht und von dem neuen Hund begrüßt wird. ** Direkt an dem Hochhaus von LexCorp Zu sehen im Kampf von Superman gegen General Zod in Metropolis zu sehen ** Auf einem TanklastwagenZu sehen im Kampf von Superman gegen General Zod in Metropolis zu sehen * Während des Kampfes zwischen Superman und General Zod ist das Logo von Blaze ComicsBlaze Comics ist ein fiktiver, nur in dem DC-Universum existierender Verlag, der Geschichten über Booster Gold veröffentlicht zu sehen * Ebenfalls ist das Logo von WGBS zu sehen * Im All wird bei dem Kampf ein Satellit von Wayne Enterprises zerstört * Der Smiley des Comedian aus der Serie Watchmen ist zu sehen Trivia * Als Regisseur waren Zack Snyder, Tony Scott, Matt Reeves, Jonathan Liebesman, Darren Aronofsky, Ben Affleck und Duncan Jones im Gespräch * Für die Rolle des Superman waren Henry Cavill, Joe Manganiello, Armie Hammer und Matthew Goode im Gespräch * Die Väter von Kal-El/Clark Kent (Russell Crowe und Kevin Costner) haben in seperaten Filmen "Robin Hood" gespielt * Dies ist der erste Superman-Film, in dem der Name des Helden nicht im Titel des Films vor kommt * Ebenso ist dies der erste Superman-Film in dem Jimmy Olson nicht vor kommt * Bei diese Reboot wurde auf den bisherigen Superman-Theme von John Williams verzichtet * Regisseur Zack Snyder wollte unbedingt eine Szene von Henry Cavill in dem Film haben, in der der Darsteller mit freiem Oberkörper zu sehen ist. So konnte er den Zuschauern vermitteln, dass die Muskeln von Cavill echt sind und den Superman-Dress ausfüllen * Dies ist der erste Film, in dem Superman keine rote Hose trägt * Die ersten Flugversuche Supermans, bei denen er nur einige Meilen weit springen kann, sind an die Comics aus den 1930ern angelehnt. Dort konnte Superman auch noch nicht fliegen, sondern nur springen. * Bevor der Film in den Kinos anlief, wurde von DC ein Comic veröffentlicht, das sich mit dem Schicksal des kryptonischen Schiffes beschäftigt, dessen Pilot Kara Zor-El war. Sie ist die Cousine von Kal-El und unter den Comic-Lesern als Supergirl bekannt. * In den Credits wird an den Produzenten Lloyd Phillips erinnert, der im Januar 2013 an einem Herzinfarkt gestorben ist. * Die Dreharbeiten dauerten von August 2011 bis Februar 2012. * Der Anzug von Superman ist eine Kombination zwischen dem des Silver-AgeBild Superman Silver-Age (Comics von 1956 bis 1970) und dem der New52Bild Superman New52 (Comics von 2011 bis heute). * Bei dem Symbol auf Supermans Brust wurde die Variante des Comic-Superman von Erde 2 (Paralleluniversum), anstatt des sonst üblichen Symbols genommenVergleich der beiden Symbole: Superman Erde 1 (rechts) und Superman Erde 2 (links) Links * Offizielle Webseite Trailer & Teaser Poster MoS Poster (1).jpeg MoS Poster (1).jpg MoS Poster (2).jpg MoS Poster (3).jpg Filme MAN OF STEEL - offizieller Trailer 1 Jor-El deutsch HD MAN OF STEEL - offizieller Trailer 2 deutsch HD MAN OF STEEL Trailer 3 german deutsch HD MAN OF STEEL Trailer 4 Deutsch German HD 2013 Nachweise Kategorie:Film